Milagres da Vida
by Luft Amicizia
Summary: YAOI - Surge um novo mal na Terra e Zeus revitaliza os cavaleiros de ouro, mas impõe uma prova para devolver-lhes seus poderes. Seria um engodo ou uma proposta justa? Descubra!
1. A Proposta

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são de nossa autoria. Esta é apenas uma obra sem fins lucrativos como forma de entretenimento e informação.

**Alerta:** Esta obra tem conteúdo yaoi (relação homoafetiva). Se não gosta do estilo, respeite a opinião alheia.

**Milagres da Vida**

Ao longe, via-se um pequeno e franzino vulto ajoelhado perante a imensa estátua de pedra. No céu, o tom vermelho-sangue misturado a outras nuances típicas do entardecer, davam um forte clima de melancolia à imagem. Cabisbaixo, o indivíduo fazia uma prece. Como sempre, deixou uma discreta lágrima percorrer sua face e depositou flores aos pés do monumento. Uma obra feita pelos deuses como prova do quão cruéis estes poderiam ser: a estátua de pedra aprisionava a alma dos cavaleiros de ouro, injustamente condenados por atentar contra a vida dos deuses.

– Cavaleiros, desculpem-me. Não fui capaz de ajudá-los, mas eu continuarei tentando. Não vou descansar enquanto estiverem presos aqui... Eu prometo! – declarou a figura esguia que se levantou novamente. Voltaria para casa na certeza de ter sido tudo em vão.

Num rompante, a escala típica do entardecer deu lugar ao misto de cores: escarlate, púrpura, preto e a variação da combinação destes. Um redemoinho de nuvens chamou atenção do ser que ali estava. Dele, saiu uma bela fresta de luz azulada pela qual descia um vulto trajando imponentes e longas vestes brancas. Não era um anjo. Seu cosmo denunciava agressividade e seu traje era tipicamente grego. Manteve o rosto oculto sob o capuz e deu início ao diálogo.

– Atena... Sou Zeus, o senhor de todos os deuses e vim porque me preocupo com o destino de toda a humanidade. Pior, de todos os deuses do Olimpo.

– Se veio até mim, significa que algo muito grave está acontecendo. Contudo, não percebi nenhuma movimentação estranha nas estrelas.

– Poucos sabem dessa verdade, mas, como conta a mitologia, Hades teve um filho com Heinstein, a filha de Leda e Tíndaro, reis de Esparta. Este menino está destinado a protegê-lo de todos os perigos. A cada Guerra Santa, ele renasce dotado de uma força descomunal e disposto a tudo para garantir a saúde e o bem estar do Senhor do Mundo dos Mortos.

– Mas a guerra contra Hades já foi definida a meu favor e em nenhum momento nos deparamos com este ser.

– Engana-se. Assim como acontece contigo, o filho de Hades nasce em um corpo aparentemente humano e pode ter uma vida normal. Aos poucos, ele vai despertando naturalmente. Na última Guerra Santa, esta entidade era Kagaho de Benu, um dos espectros de Hades. Desta vez, surgiu como um de seus guerreiros e posso garantir que continua vivo, mas inconsciente de sua verdadeira natureza.

– Não pode ser... Quem é?

– Você é a Deusa da Sabedoria, saberá reconhecê-lo.

– Entendo. – declarou pensativa. Algo ainda a incomodava naquela história. – Mas... Por que me diz isso?

– O rapaz é tão poderoso quanto qualquer deus olímpico e você é a única capaz de detê-lo. Principalmente agora, que Hades encontra-se debilitado.

– Hades não morreu? Meu báculo atravessou o corpo dele...

– Ele é o senhor do Mundo dos Mortos, o mais imortal de todos nós. O corpo dele desapareceu diante de seus olhos porque **eu** decidi transportá-lo ao Olimpo com a minha telecinese. Felizmente, você o deixou em grave estado de saúde e estou conseguindo atrasar a recuperação, mas não poderei continuar com isso por muito tempo.

– Gostaria de poder ajudá-lo, mas meu exército foi praticamente dizimado. Só me restam duas amazonas de prata e alguns cavaleiros de bronze. Pelo que você afirma, é dentre eles que está o suposto filho do Hades. O indivíduo que trará a origem do Mal à tona.

– Foi por isso que vim até você. Estou disposto a reviver seu exército, mas terá uma condição.

– Que condição? – perguntou a desconfiada Atena.

– Os cavaleiros de ouro, a elite do seu exército, deverão provar que servem à justiça, têm força, coragem e um bom coração. Só assim estariam qualificados para combater o inimigo.

– Como eles podem dar-lhe esta prova na condição em que se encontram?

– Durante um ano devolvo a liberdade aos seus adorados protegidos, mas sem os poderes de cavaleiros. Assim, evitamos conflitos com outros deuses que, mesmo estando a par da situação, não confiam em humanos. Se ao findar do prazo seus guerreiros provarem que merecem a vida e o título de guerreiros honrados, devolverei suas forças, seus cosmos. E então? – perguntou, estendendo a mão.

– Acho justo. – apertou a mão de Zeus e firmou o acordo. Embora achasse arriscado, sabia que talvez esta fosse a única forma de ajudar os cavaleiros a, pelo menos, descansar em paz. – Contudo, gostaria de saber o que você tem em mente para fazer o que me propõe.

– Todos os cavaleiros de ouro terão a chance de voltar à vida ou descansar em paz. Escolhendo a primeira opção, ressurgirá como um humano comum. Escolhendo a segunda, desistirá do título de cavaleiros e será dado como morto.

– Pelo que eu lhe conheço, creio que aqueles que voltarem à vida terão alguma tarefa, certo?

– Exato! Com exceção de Aiolos, o cavaleiro de Sagitário desta geração que está morto há muitos anos, todos os demais voltariam na forma em que morreram. Por isso, escolhi uma tarefa complexa, mas não impossível: aqueles que regressarem cuidarão de crianças com algum tipo de paralisia cerebral e, ao final de um ano, devem mostrar que, mesmo estando sem poderes, são capazes de executar pequenos milagres.

– Hum... é uma desafio interessante. Mas... tenho duas dúvidas.

– Pode falar.

– Primeiro... Você falou em Aiolos. Se ele decidir voltar à vida, qual seria a sua aparência ou condição? Segundo... o que aconteceria àqueles que não cumprissem sua missão?

– Com relação a Sagitário, devo afirmar que ele aparentará a mesma idade que teria caso não tivesse morrido, mas terá problemas de locomoção. Todos os músculos de seu corpo ficaram atrofiados por falta de uso, além disso, ele crescerá um pouco. Por isso, se ele resolver voltar, sua condição para permanecer como cavaleiro de ouro é a recuperação completa de seus movimentos no período de um ano. Com relação ao não cumprimento da missão, o fracassado perderá, para sempre, a memória, o cosmo de cavaleiro e você então estará liberada para selecionar novos combatentes.

– Se são estas as condições, pode dar início aos seus planos. Confio em meus cavaleiros e sei que, independente de quantos resolverem voltar, todos sairão vitoriosos dessa batalha.

– Atena, você assumirá a responsabilidade de tudo o que acontecer na Terra caso a verdade sobre o filho de Hades venha à tona.

– Não se preocupe. Estou pronta para assumir este fardo.

Zeus respondeu com um aceno positivo de cabeça e, da mesma forma que se apresentou, sumiu diante da jovem. Como Saori, a jovem sabia que seus amigos teriam uma longa e árdua jornada pela frente. Como Atena, deveria prepará-los para enfrentar o próximo oponente, evitando conflitos internos antes de descobrir a identidade do suposto traidor. A primeira pista havia sido lançada: era um poderoso cavaleiro de bronze sobrevivente às inúmeras guerras. A menos, claro, que sua consciência estivesse tão adormecida que ainda não havia demonstrado todo seu poder... Era preciso investigar, urgentemente!

---------------------------------------------------------

Aiolia abriu os olhos devagar. Ainda podia sentir o cosmo terno de Atena dizendo que ele e seus companheiros voltariam à vida. Ajeitou-se melhor na cama e observou que até o seu leito os cavaleiros encontravam-se na ordem zodiacal, cada um em suas camas, repousando. Sentiu a ausência de Dohko ao seu lado. Olhou para frente e viu a outra seqüência de camas onde Shaka, de frente para Mu, principiava a continuidade zodiacal.

Depois de Shaka havia apenas um leito vazio que julgou ser de Milo. O escorpiano estava sentado à sua frente, adormecido numa poltrona perto da cama de Camus. Sorriu ao ver os dois juntos. Aquário tinha uma expressão de incrível paz no rosto geralmente frio. Já Escorpião, mesmo dormindo, continuava segurando firme a mão do francês. Aparentemente, tinha medo de perdê-lo novamente. Mesmo assim, o grego sustentava um sorriso sincero em seus lábios, um sorriso que o leonino não via no rosto de Milo desde que o outro se fora na Batalha das Doze Casas. Embora o escorpiano nunca houvesse assumido seus sentimentos, Aiolia havia acompanhado de perto o sofrimento de seu amigo e sabia que agora poderia vê-lo realmente feliz.

No grande quarto, ainda haviam mais 3 camas onde repousavam seus companheiros e... "_Não, não é possível!_", pensou consigo mesmo diante da figura deitada entre o leito vazio de Milo e o leito de Shura. Sorriu incerto ao perceber não estar sob o efeito de uma ilusão. Lembrou-se que Atena havia dito que os doze cavaleiros retornariam à vida, e perguntou-se, internamente, onde estava Dohko. "Talvez esteja em outro cômodo, um pouco mais ferido e recebendo tratamento especial.", respondeu, dando de ombros.

De uma forma egoísta, pensou que aquilo não importava. Tudo o que queria era se aproximar do aparentemente longínquo leito para ver melhor aquilo que seus olhos custavam a acreditar, mas que seu coração implorava para ser verdade. Levantou com bastante dificuldade da cama e, um pouco titubeante, percorreu devagar o pequeno percurso até leito em questão, algo que lhe pareceu levar uma eternidade. Temia estar sendo vítima de uma miragem, mas não descansaria até conseguir identificar o homem deitado ao lado de Shura. Chegando bem próximo à cama, deixou o corpo cair na poltrona ao lado da cama e fitou o rosto de seu ocupante. Uma emoção intensa percorria seu corpo, sentia-se realizando um sonho que julgava impossível. Não podia mais controlar seus sentimentos.

Tocou o rosto moreno do homem deitado à sua frente e deixou as lágrimas correrem fartas pelo próprio rosto, molhando a face do outro. Ao sentir o líquido quente em si, o homem outrora adormecido pareceu entender o que acontecia. **Ele** o havia encontrado! Mesmo sem cosmo, percebeu a agitação na alma do leonino e abriu os olhos lentamente. Aiolia viu as conhecidas orbes esverdeadas, com a mesma expressão amorosa que lhe era tão familiar e intensificou seu pranto. Em resposta, o homem delicadamente tocou o rosto e tentou secar as lágrimas do visitante, mas elas não pareciam querer cessar. Segurou, então, a mão de Aiolia e falou mansamente, sentindo seus olhos também umedecerem.

– Aiolia, não precisa mais chorar. Estou aqui e não pretendo deixar-lhe novamente sozinho. Tenho tanto orgulho do homem que se tornou... Eu te amo muito, irmãozinho.

Aiolia tentou responder, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíam. Puxou o irmão para um abraço intenso e mudo, pois não haviam palavras para descrever o que sentia. Aiolos estava novamente ao seu lado e assim permaneceria eternamente. Jurou por sua honra que nunca mais permitiria que alguém o machucasse novamente. Ninguém os separaria. Jamais!

---------------------------------------------------------

Shaka acordou. Abriu lentamente os olhos azuis muito claros. Mantinha sua calma habitual. Rapidamente, reconheceu o ambiente hospitalar pouco convencional para os padrões ocidentais e teve a certeza de estar num local construído pela fundação de Saori Kido. Olhou para os lados e viu seus companheiros. Sorriu. "_Atena nos salvou. Não sei como ela conseguiu este milagre, mas estamos salvos. Todos estão aqui, exceto Dohko, que talvez tenha preferido descansar._", afirmou consigo ao notar o leito vazio ao lado daquele onde devia estar Aiolia. Olhou para a primeira cama, aquela imediatamente à frente da sua e fitou Mu, que dormia tranqüilamente. Abriu mais o sorriso por saber que ele estava ali, em segurança, e sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem.

"_Mu... sei que sofreu muito nesta batalha. Desde o início pude sentir a dor em seu cosmo. Nós somos assim: mesmo distantes sabemos o que o outro está sentindo. Notei a confusão em seu cosmo, um misto de felicidade e pesar ao rever seu mestre. Presenciei um de seus raros momentos de fúria quando matou Máscara da Morte e Afrodite e percebi que seu coração também chorava lágrimas de sangue quando disse que enfrentaria Shion. Felizmente, Dohko impediu o confronto, mas eu sei que você não hesitaria, pois sua honra é tão grande quanto o amor que sente por ele._"

"_Também sofreu muito com a morte de Aldebaran, pois sei que são grandes amigos. Ele foi o companheiro que não fui quando acreditava que era um traidor, mas disseste que me perdoava por isto. Você sempre me perdoa, não é? Perdoou-me e compreendeu quando morri na sala das árvores gêmeas. Imagino a sua dor, pois sentiria o mesmo se você partisse. Pôde sentir quando Saga entregou-lhe meu rosário? Sentiu todo amor que tenho por você e toda a dor que senti em deixá-lo?_"

"_Acho que você já desconfiava que Shura, Camus e Saga não eram traidores. Creio que compreendeste antes de todos nós, pois além de ser reconhecido como o mais sereno dos cavaleiros, em minha opinião também é o mais sábio. E bondoso também. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes salvou os garotos de bronze, além de cuidar do Kiki, aquele nanico irritante. Você odeia que eu o chame assim, né? Gosta do moleque como se fosse seu filho e o admiro por isso. Sei que ele também ficará feliz em revê-lo, mas não tanto quanto eu estou agora, pois te amo mais do que tudo._"

Shaka vê Mu abrindo os olhos, como se fosse responder-lhe aos seus comentários internos. A perfeita conexão entre eles era intensificada pelo desenvolvimento da intuição de ambos. Por isso não precisavam de palavras para comunicar-se, apenas de um olhar. Ao encontrar-se com os orbes verdes do ariano, Virgem não consegue segurar as lágrimas, mas mantêm o sorriso em seu rosto angelical. "Não _se preocupe Mu, estou a seu lado e não permitirei que sofra novamente._"

Todavia, o que Shaka não sabia era que a felicidade de Mu não estava totalmente em suas mãos, pois há coisas que fogem ao controle dos homens. Mesmo do homem mais próximo de Deus.

---------------------------------------------------------

Em seu leito, Camus sentiu sua mão sendo delicadamente apertada por alguém e, um pouco inseguro, abriu os olhos. Não demorou a reconhecer seu melhor amigo desde a mais tenra infância. Sorriu serenamente, lembrou-se dos momentos amistosos e, delicadamente, acariciou os cabelos dourados.

Assustou-se com o rápido despertar do grego. Ainda não haviam tido oportunidade de conversar de forma adequada, ainda não tinha certeza de que o outro o perdoara por ter se transformado num assecla de Hades. Camus abriu a boca, mas faltaram-lhe palavras. Julgou-se covarde e olhou em direção ao leito de Shura. Lembrou-se de seus pecados recentes, reagiu como se as mãos de Milo houvessem lhe dado um choque e sentou-se na cama.

– Camus, acalme-se, por favor! Você está bem agora. Todos estamos... – ouviu a suave voz do defensor da oitava casa, tentando confortá-lo.

O francês abaixou a cabeça e deixou a emoção eclodir naturalmente, em público. Sua garganta estava trancada e, pela primeira vez desde que se lembrava, teve uma crise de falta de ar. Evidentemente, era obra de seu nervosismo latente. Chorou, como há muito não fazia, e deixou o amigo abraçar-lhe. Estranhamente, precisava daquele toque.

---------------------------------------------------------

Saga revelou seus orbes azuis, agora sem brilho. Ainda sentia-se culpado pelo sofrimento de muitos que ali estavam. Como um castigo, ouviu novamente o choro do jovem Aiolia, lembrou-se de seu sentimento por Kanon e recriminou-se por ter deixado se dominar pelo seu lado maléfico, mandando matar Aiolos. Sentou-se discretamente, sem chamar atenção e com surpresa e apreensão, constatou a presença do sagitariano na cama à sua frente.

Sentiu o coração disparar, a mão ficar gelada e a boca seca. Não, não era o famoso sintoma de uma paixão, mas sim do nervosismo causado pelo peso de todos os crimes cometidos. Levantou-se e, a passos torpes, seguiu até os pés de sua própria cama. Apoiou-se no colchão, ajoelhou-se da melhor forma possível e, num gesto de subserviência, deixou a cabeça pender para frente.

– Aiolos, não sou digno de lhe dirigir a palavra, mas... Peço-lhe perdão por tudo o que aconteceu no passado. – afirmou com toda a sinceridade e não se importou quando percebeu que virara o centro das atenções.

– Canalha! Como ousa? – perguntou um agressivo Aiolia. O cavaleiro de Leão ainda não confiava em Saga e, por isso, não o perdoava. Talvez, nunca o fizesse. – Você nos enganou uma vez, mas não o fará novamente.

– Aiolia, acalme-se, por favor. – Aiolos pediu num tom sereno, tocando-lhe o ombro.

– Não vou ficar indiferente a esse monstro, Aiolos. Ele mandou matá-lo e alegou que **você** era um traidor. Todos acreditaram, inclusive Shura que o atacou covardemente. Fui obrigado a reconhecer seu corpo e a enterrá-lo sozinho, sem nenhuma glória, tal como um indigente qualquer. Com o tempo, também acreditei nessa farsa e aprendi a odiar meu próprio irmão, meu próprio sangue. Sabe como é difícil para uma criança? – perguntou, aos gritos. – Não satisfeito, usou o Satã Imperial em mim quando descobri a verdade. Matei um inocente nesse dia e, por muito pouco, não fui o responsável pela morte do Seiya. Eu nunca mais vou confiar nesse demônio!

– Aiolia, tudo o que acaba de falar é a mais pura verdade, mas... Há algo que você deve saber.

– Não adianta vir com sua verborragia, Saga. Você não vai chegar perto do meu irmão novamente. Se tentar, eu mesmo o mato, ouviu? – ameaçou o leonino.

Saga fechou os olhos. Não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, pois seu peito estava vazio. Aiolia poderia continuar o humilhando, ele merecia, mas Shura... Capricórnio também era inocente. Matou por estar possuído pelo Satã Imperial, uma técnica que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos obrigou-se a usar quando percebeu que o espanhol desconfiava da verdade. Todos precisavam saber disso!

– Saga... – sussurrou Sagitário. Apesar de tudo o que acontecera, ele já o havia perdoado. Tentou levantar-se e ir em direção ao geminiano, mas percebeu que seu corpo não obedecia aos seus comandos. Algo dera errado! – Saga, por favor, aproxime-se.

– Aiolos, não faça isso!

– Eu sou seu irmão mais velho e faço o que eu bem entender. Se quer tanto saber, já o perdoei e você deveria fazer o mesmo. Carregar mágoa no coração só trará mais sofrimentos. Saga errou, reconheceu seu erro e acabou de se redimir publicamente, provando ser um grande homem. Por tudo isso, se meu corpo me obedecesse, já teria saído da cama para abraçá-lo.

– Como assim, se o seu corpo lhe obedecesse? Você está se movimentando...

– Sim, estou, mas com limitações. Sinto-me estranho, não consigo sequer sentar sozinho. É como se eu tivesse perdido a força e parte dos movimentos.

– Deve ser a atrofia muscular. – afirmou Saga. – Também estou me sentindo um pouco enferrujado.

– Por mim, você poderia ficar aleijado. Seria um grande benefício à sociedade e o melhor castigo depois de tudo o que fez, mas Aiolos sempre lutou pelo bem e pela justiça. Bem diferente de certos traidores vis. Portanto, seu caso não tem **nada** a ver com o do meu irmão. – afirmou o leonino.

– Está enganado, Aiolia. – afirmou Shura, levantando-se de sua cama. – Nosso caso tem tudo a ver com o do Aiolos. Como todos sabem, eu, Saga, Camus, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite morremos cerca de um ano antes da Guerra Santa. Durante todo este tempo nosso corpo ficou enterrado, imóvel. Por isso, tivemos dificuldades durante as lutas quando voltamos como espectros de Hades, por isso estamos com os movimentos mais torpes que o restante. Nossos músculos atrofiaram.

– Acha mesmo que vou acreditar em um maldito traidor como você? Um idiota que não sabe distinguir uma falseta da verdade?

– Cale-se, Aiolia! Você não sabe nada... Shura **não é** um traidor. Shura **nunca** acreditou em mim, pelo contrário. **Eu** fiz tudo. **Eu** sou o culpado por tudo e você tem razão. **Eu** merecia estar preso a uma cama, no lugar do Aiolos. Sou mesmo o monstro que alegou...

– Saga, por favor, releve as besteiras que meu irmão acabou de dizer e vamos superar tudo isso. Se for apenas atrofia muscular, tem cura. Basta ter um pouco de paciência e caprichar no tratamento, concorda? – perguntou Aiolos, num gracejo divertido. Sabia que não seria fácil ter que depender dos outros, mas, se estivessem certo, seu quadro era reversível e ele se esforçaria para curar-se rapidamente.

Saga elevou a cabeça, um pouco impressionado com o bom-humor do sagitariano. Shura apenas olhou na direção dele e, aos poucos, todos aqueles que ainda permaneciam deitados, pareceram finalmente despertar. Aldebaran foi o primeiro a ficar em pé. Sem nada dizer, Touro andou em direção ao cavaleiro de Gêmeos, abraçou-lhe de forma apertada e alegremente afirmou que agora eram amigos.

Máscara da Morte pareceu indiferente ao que acontecia e só alterou a expressão no momento em que viu Afrodite aproximar de sua cama. O pisciano olhou de forma reprovativa para Aiolia, sentou numa poltrona ao lado da cama do italiano e ignorou o restante. Mu, ainda perturbado com a ausência de seu mestre, também demonstrou reprovação nas palavras e atitudes de Leão.

Shaka levantou-se, caminhou até Saga, esperou Aldebaran afastar-se e colocou a mão no ombro dele. Murmurou um "_Levante-se_!" e então dirigiu-se à cama de Mu, com quem iniciou uma conversa serena, em tom praticamente inaudível. Aiolia sentiu-se incomodado com os olhares e gestos reprovativos, mas não saiu do lado do irmão e não sairia. Aiolos, por sua vez, só pensava em motivos para sorrir. Estava novamente vivo, poderia voltar a ficar ao lado do caçula e todos agora estavam cientes de sua inocência. Saga levantou-se, encarou Shura num mudo pedido de desculpas e voltou a sentar-se em sua cama tão logo este meneou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

E foi nesse clima de confronto de sentimentos que, como por mágica, a jovem Saori adentrou o quarto. Trajava um pomposo vestido branco e apresentava a serenidade e altivez que só a verdadeira deusa Atena poderia ter. Com exceção de Aiolos, todos os demais pararam o que estavam fazendo para cair de joelhos e reverenciá-la. Saga chorou copiosamente.

– Levantem-se, por favor. – pediu a garota, que foi prontamente atendida. Ela caminhou até o geminiano e estendeu-lhe a mão com um largo e confiante sorriso. Ele levantou-se e parou de chorar no momento em que percebeu o sofrimento nos olhos esverdeados. Mesmo sem contar com o seu cosmo, sabia que algo incomodava a garota e a deixava extremamente entristecida. – Creio que todos já saibam que foram revividos graças à bênção de Zeus para cumprir uma missão especial.

– Atena, não se deve confiar nas palavras de Zeus. – Shaka alertou um pouco preocupado com o preço a ser pago por aquele capricho.

– Você tem razão, Shaka, mas desta vez há interesses por parte do Olimpo. Ainda não posso revelar o motivo, mas tenha certeza que **ele** não teria tomado uma atitude drástica se houvesse um meio de intervir. Zeus pediu a minha ajuda, declarou que sou a única capaz de deter o próximo inimigo e os libertou daquela prisão de pedra sem o poder de cavaleiros. Será assim durante um ano para evitar que os deuses se revoltem contra nós e haja uma nova Guerra Santa.

– Então, durante este ano, nós seremos como humanos normais.

– Exato Aiolos. Contudo, para que ele devolva seus poderes, vocês deverão provar seu valor como guerreiros da paz; cuidando de crianças portadoras de necessidade especial. Conforme a evolução da criança, vocês serão novamente agraciados com o título de cavaleiros de ouro.

– O QUÊ? – perguntaram assustados.

– Mas... Athena, e se um de nós não conseguir? – perguntou Aiolos, tentando inutilmente levantar-se. – Eu... eu não estou em condições de cuidar de crianças.

– Seu caso é diferente, Aiolos. Pelo visto, já percebeu que está sofrendo com um tipo grave de atrofia muscular. Zeus o havia previsto. Por isso você terá, apenas, que cuidar de si mesmo e será avaliado pelo resultado da **sua** evolução.

– Quer dizer que o meu irmão corre o risco de ficar deficiente por causa do Saga? – perguntou o furioso leonino, interrompendo o discurso da deusa.

– Aiolia, não acuse Saga. Ele errou, mas foi perdoado. Quanto ao Aiolos, não precisa se preocupar. Seu irmão irá recuperar-se totalmente, mas, como todos os demais, se não conseguir um bom desempenho durante este ano, voltará a viver como humano normal e perderá todas as memórias do tempo em que era cavaleiro de ouro.

– Entendo e acho justo. – respondeu Sagitário, dando continuidade antes que houvesse uma nova interferência. – Atena, onde estão Shion e Dohko? Eles também foram ressuscitados?

– Embora Shion não seja um cavaleiro de ouro, recebeu a proposta, mas preferiu descansar em paz, junto ao Dohko. No momento, Shiryu de Dragão ocupa o cargo de Grande Mestre, Shun de Andrômeda protege a casa de Virgem, Ikki de Fênix a casa de Leão, Hyoga de Cisne a de Aquário, Kiki a de Áries, Marin de Águia a de Touro e Shina de Cobra a de Escorpião. Seiya encontra-se em coma. Quanto às demais casas, estão sendo protegidas por aspirantes ou pelos demais cavaleiros de bronze que sobreviveram às guerras.

– O quê? Não acredito que há outra pessoa na casa de Peixes. Isso é um absurdo! Duvido que esteja cuidando dos **meus** jardins como **eu** cuidaria. – esbravejou o sueco.

– Afrodite de Peixes, por favor, acalme-se. Ninguém está mexendo nos objetos pessoais de vocês, eles apenas ficam a postos para proteger o Santuário de ataques externos. Além disso, como humanos normais, nenhum de vocês conseguiria sequer chegar à casa de Virgem; quanto mais a de Peixes. Para voltar a usar o cosmo de cavaleiro de ouro, não poderão sair daqui enquanto não terminar o período de avaliação. – informou a jovem Athena.

A discussão prosseguiu com dúvidas esclarecidas, opiniões pessoais de alguns e troca de experiência mútua. Alguns não se conformavam, outros achavam o desafio interessante e haviam aqueles, tal como Mu de Áries, que estavam alheios a tudo o que era dito. O tibetano havia concentrado-se, apenas, na afirmação de que seu mestre havia desistido da vida, desistido de ficar ao seu lado. Talvez essa fosse a prova definitiva de que Shion realmente tinha vergonha de si ou que não aprovasse sua companhia. Seu peito estava vazio, pois havia sido abandonado pelo próprio mestre, o próprio "_pai_".

---------------------------------------------------------

Já no Olimpo, Zeus assistia a tudo com um belo sorriso de satisfação. Seu plano era muito mais complexo do que Atena imaginava. Conhecia a atual reencarnação de sua filha, sabia que, tão logo esta desse início à investigação, todo o seu exército ficaria a par da existência de um traidor entre os seus. Bastava plantar as pistas certas e, logo, não restaria nenhum guerreiro apto para defender a Terra, pois os poucos sobreviventes iriam destruir-se para matar o filho de Hades. Além disso, não acreditava que os cavaleiros de ouro pudessem superar seu orgulho próprio para enfrentar o desafio lançado por ele. Seria só questão de tempo para ter o domínio da Terra e, assim, transformá-la num local apropriado para a expansão de seu império.


	2. O Maldito, parte 1

Dois dias após o comunicado de Atena, os cavaleiros de Ouro receberam alta do Hospital e agora percorriam o longo corredor do andar do condomínio onde iriam morar, próximo à instituição onde iriam trabalhar

Os cavaleiros de Ouro receberam alta do Hospital dois dias após o comunicado de Atena e agora percorriam o longo corredor do andar no qual iriam residir durante o próximo ano. Tratava-se de um condomínio de luxo próximo à instituição onde trabalhariam no intento de cumprir a missão que lhes fora imposta. Sentiam-se estranhos com a ausência de seus cosmos, de seus poderes, da força sobre-humana que conquistaram através de muito treino e disciplina. Contudo, como em toda mudança, aos poucos eles se adaptavam à nova vida.

Encontravam-se, à disposição dos cavaleiros, seis espaçosos apartamentos de três dormitórios cada um. Rapidamente, eles se organizaram na seguinte seqüência: Mu ficou com Shaka, Aiolia com o irmão mais velho, Milo com Camus e Máscara da Morte com Afrodite. Aldebaran dividiu o apartamento com Shura. Saga, apesar de ter recebido convite de diversos cavaleiros, preferiu ficar sozinho. Culpava-se pelo estado de saúde do sagitariano – principalmente ao perceber que Aiolia continuava ríspido consigo. Aiolos, ao contrário, tentava amansar a fúria do caçula.

Dentre todos os cavaleiros, Afrodite e Milo pareciam especialmente felizes. O Cavaleiro de Peixes conversava animadamente com Máscara da Morte sobre o jardim do condomínio. O local era realmente belo, ornamentado por uma vasta quantidade de plantas dos mais diversos países; cuidadosamente modelado com o intuito de evitar a poluição visual ou mesmo a propagação de possíveis ervas daninhas. Não bastasse isso, o apartamento que o pisciano escolhera possuía uma imensa varanda onde, mesmo sem seus poderes, poderia cultivar suas tão estimadas rosas. O italiano, em contrapartida, não partilhava da empolgação de seu parceiro de quarto, apenas lhe ouvia com cara de poucos amigos.

Milo falava sobre toda e qualquer coisa com Camus. Estava muito feliz e, embora parecesse um pouco infantil, aquela era uma de suas formas para exteriorizar tal sentimento. Mal podia acreditar que estava ali, vivo e ao lado do aquariano. Em verdade, desde a morte do francês na Batalha das Doze Casas, o grego não se sentia tão bem, tão feliz, tão disposto! De repente, constatou que só se sentia realmente vivo ao lado do companheiro. Então, calou-se e sorriu.

Camus, em contrapartida, não conseguia sentir-se à vontade como o outro. Admirava a vivacidade do escorpiano, a forma quase ingênua como este reagia às novidades, mas sentia que não deveria ter aceitado o convite de voltar à vida. Com exceção da oportunidade em que resolveu agir como espectro de Hades, sentia que estava cometendo o pior erro de sua existência. Ao mesmo tempo, não conseguiria mais ficar sozinho. Precisava de Milo e do grande sentimento que o amigo nutria por si. Algo que o cavaleiro de gelo jamais poderia corresponder, mas que sua racionalidade indicava que, só por estar ali, já era o bastante.

No fundo, o Cavaleiro de Aquário daria tudo para conseguir corresponder, mas não era digno disso e nunca o seria! Era um mero traidor, culpado por ter usado – de forma vergonhosa – o Athena Exclamation, a técnica mais poderosa dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e, por isso mesmo, proibida. Fitou o amigo e, ao contrário da esperada expressão de asco, viu o sorriso bobo em sua face. "_Haveria ele enlouquecido?_", perguntava-se.

Decidido, Milo tomou a mão de Camus e o puxou em direção ao apartamento, adiantando-se do restante do grupo. O francês apenas deixou-se guiar, imaginando que seu coração estava coberto por uma grossa camada de gelo, que lhe fora imposta à força – como castigo à sua traição – e, por este motivo, seria incapaz de partilhar da felicidade do escorpiano. Aquário ficaria calado enquanto não conseguisse passar boas energias, pois não achava justo contaminar o outro com pensamentos depressivos. Escorpião, que desconhecia tal opinião de seu companheiro de quarto, acreditava que este só estava sofrendo alguma espécie de seqüela causada na última guerra ou mesmo referente ao tempo em que ele esteve morto. De qualquer forma, o ajudaria a restabelecer-se por completo.

Shaka e Mu seguiam atrás, silenciosos, de mãos dadas. Virgem estranhava o silêncio do ariano e a expressão de tristeza em sua face, mesmo desconfiando do motivo para tamanha transformação. O loiro abriu a porta do apartamento, entrou seguido pelo amigo de longos cabelos lavandas e resolveu romper o silêncio, fitando os olhos esmeralda do tibetano:

– Senti muito a sua falta, Mu. Estou muito feliz por poder estar ao seu lado. – Disse Shaka, sorrindo.

Mu retribuiu o sorriso.

– Também senti sua fal...

Mas não conseguiu completar a frase. Foi interrompido por uma conhecida voz:

– Mestreee!! – O garoto pulou no colo de Mu da mesma maneira que fazia quando tinha 8 anos. No entanto, Kiki não era mais um garotinho. Agora era um adolescente alto, forte e muito mais poderoso que seu mestre. Sentindo o peso do jovem ruivo, o ariano mais velho foi para trás, empurrando Shaka, prensando-o contra a parede. O tibetano de longos cabelos lavanda estava surpreso e feliz. Colocou o visitante no chão, exclamando seu nome.

O menino continuou abraçado a Mu, dizendo:

– Senti muito a sua falta Mestre, mas agora podemos ficar juntos!!

– Eu também senti muito sua falta Kiki. – O ariano mais velho tinha os olhos marejados ao ver seu pupilo crescido e aparentemente feliz. Abraçaram-se fortemente. Todavia, ambos pareciam ter, momentaneamente, se esquecidos de Shaka, que se encontrava em posição muito desconfortável. O loiro mexeu-se atrás de Mu e, com algum esforço, colocou-se ao lado deste.

– Olá Kiki. Como sabia que estávamos aqui? – Virgem perguntou amigavelmente.

– A Saori me contou e me deu as chaves. Apesar de ter sido incumbido de proteger bravamente a casa de Áries, ela me dispensou das obrigações de hoje e disse que eu poderia vir ficar com o mestre Mu.

– Estou muito feliz com a sua presença, Kiki. – respondeu Mu, afagando os cabelos ruivos do pupilo. Percebeu que não precisava mais se abaixar para fazer isto. O garoto já tinha quase sua altura.

– Também vou adorar morar com o senhor, Mestre. Este apartamento é demais, tem Home Theather, som, internet e muitas coisas que não tínhamos na casa de Áries.

– Realmente, o apartamento possui muitos confortos aos quais não estávamos acostumados. – Admitiu o ariano de cabelos lavandas. Depois de ter assumido seu posto, sabia que Atena nunca se recusara a dar nada a seus cavaleiros, mas ele não necessitava de luxos, assim como Shaka. Pelo contrário, preferia continuar com sua vida simples que havia acostumado a manter no tempo em que morou no Tibet.

– Porém não serão estas coisas que nos farão felizes. Bastam-nos um mínimo de conforto e, especialmente, a presença um do outro, não é Mu? – Shaka interrompeu-os, um tanto incomodado com o rumo que a conversa levava.

– Sim. – Concordou Mu, sorrindo.

– Presença um do outro? Quer dizer que o mestre Shaka... – dizia Kiki em tom interrogativo.

– Irei morar aqui, naturalmente. – Respondeu o loiro na sua habitual calma.

– Ah... – Não parecia bem o que Kiki queria ouvir. No entanto, ele sorriu, aproveitou-se da deixa e completou – Bem, já que o senhor e meu mestre não fazem questão destes bens materiais, não irão se importar se o computador ficar no meu quarto, né? Mestre Mu, eu já arrumei meu quarto. Venha ver! – Dizia Kiki animado, puxando Áries pelo braço. Este, por sua vez, era seguido por Shaka.

O quarto era um tanto bagunçado e apresentava diversos pôsteres de bandas colados na parede. Virgem revirou os olhos ao constatar que um furacão causaria menos estrago se houvesse passado por ali. Mu apenas riu e acompanhou interessado as descrições dos pôsteres que seu pupilo lhe dava. Faria pelo jovem aquilo que seu mestre não fizera por ele – o protegeria, lhe daria amor, confiança e muito afeto.

* * *

Aiolia terminava de arrumar o último dos três quartos do apartamento no qual moraria. Soube de antemão, por parte de um empregado da Fundação Graad, que aquele ambiente havia sido especialmente projetado para o melhor conforto do Cavaleiro de Sagitário. Internamente, sentiu a ira crescer dentro de si, mas conteve-se. Olhou ao seu redor e aprovou o próprio trabalho. O primeiro dormitório era reservado às visitas, o segundo destinaria às sessões de fisioterapia de Aiolos e o último havia sido reservado para que ele pudesse dormir junto do mais velho.

O quarto de hóspedes possuía um beliche e uma cama de solteiro. Apesar de estar ao lado do irmão e de seus companheiros de armas, o leonino sentia falta de alguns amigos – especialmente de Ikki e Shun – e não via a hora de chamá-los para conhecer sua nova casa. Caprichou para bem recebê-los, mas deixou a decoração simples e eficiente porque não tinha paciência para o que considerava ser "frescuras".

No outro recinto, foi montada uma espécie de "mini-clínica" onde ele ajudaria nos cuidados com o irmão. Ali havia um pequeno tablado para poder realizar os exercícios de solo e alguns equipamentos como espaldar, bolas terapêuticas e halteres, tudo providenciado pela fundação Graad. É bem verdade que, de todos os apartamentos, aquele era o único munido com tais ferramentas, visto que Sagitário era o único que precisava de atenção especial. Ainda, fora montada uma pequena prateleira onde Aiolia arrumou seus livros universitários.

O guardião da quinta casa havia freqüentado a faculdade de fisioterapia, mas não conseguiu completar o curso por causa das novas batalhas que surgiram. Devido à promessa de lealdade e dedicação total à Atena, era raro um cavaleiro ter autorização para sair do Santuário e estudar. O leonino só conseguiu tal licença devido ao fato de que seus novos conhecimentos auxiliariam na recuperação de Ikki (1). Tinha saudades da faculdade, apesar dos desafios impostos pela nova língua, pelos trabalhos, provas e até da pressão externa e interna para sagrar-se o melhor profissional. O esforço não havia sido em vão! Passou os olhos pela estante, percebeu que grande parte dos livros estava em inglês e que, por falta de uso, ele já esquecera muito deste idioma. Mesmo assim, não transformaria isso num empecilho, pois sabia que tinha com quem contar e faria de tudo para ver Aiolos novamente saudável!

O último cômodo, o qual ocuparia com o irmão, foi arrumado com maior cuidado. Nele havia um guarda-roupas e duas camas de solteiro, entre as quais ficava um criado-mudo, onde Aiolia arrumou cuidadosamente algumas fotos. Numa delas aparecia com Shun e Ikki em Londres – durante o tratamento do cavaleiro de Fênix, há algum tempo atrás; na outra ele estava ao lado de Marin no Santuário e as duas seguintes, que eram as mais estimadas por ele.

A primeira era mais antiga, mostrava o então garoto de cabelos castanhos rebeldes e expressivos olhos verdes com Aiolos, na época em que chegaram ao Santuário. Apesar de ainda ser muito pequeno, o leonino não chorava. A segunda era maior e o mostrava, ainda criança, ao lado do irmão. Este, por sua vez, trajava a sagrada armadura de Sagitário. A foto havia sido tirada no dia que em que Aiolos conquistou seu posto e, na imagem, era evidente a felicidade do cavaleiro mais velho que afagava os cabelos do caçula, num gesto tão característico. O futuro cavaleiro de Leão também estava radiante. Era possível perceber, pelo seu olhar, toda a admiração e amor que nutria pelo mestre e parente.

Aiolia pegou cuidadosamente o porta-retratos, acariciou a imagem do irmão como tantas vezes fez nos anos em que ficaram separados e não pôde conter uma lágrima. Rapidamente um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. Ele não estava mais sozinho.

Aliás, onde estava Aiolos? Ele não tinha ajudado na organização e o apartamento estava silencioso, como se o leonino estivesse sozinho. Um pouco desconfiado, Aiolia foi até a sala e viu o irmão dormindo sentado com um livro largado em seu colo. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao vislumbrá-lo em segurança e ver a expressão serena em seu rosto, expressão da qual tinha tantas saudades. Logo a alegria transformou-se em revolta: lembrara que, mesmo temporariamente, seu irmão estaria preso a uma cadeira de rodas. Ele não merecia passar por aquilo!

Se havia alguém dentre os cavaleiros que deveria enfrentar tal sofrimento, este alguém era Saga de Gêmeos. Shura de Capricórnio era outro que merecia uma bela e difícil lição da vida. Ambos haviam sido os assassinos de Aiolos e a confissão do geminiano nos hospital não amenizava tal certeza por parte do cavaleiro de Leão. É bem verdade que seus sentimentos não eram racionais. Na opinião de Aiolia, o espanhol talvez fosse pior que o outro, uma vez que, apesar de ser considerado o mais leal dentre os guerreiros de Atena, fora capaz de trair seu melhor amigo. Mesmo assim, a raiva e o desprezo que sentia por Saga eram ainda mais intensos.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos era a fonte do Mal, a origem de toda a desgraça que se abateu no Santuário. Sua loucura causou o assassinato de Shion, fato que resultou no exílio de Mu. Embora não fossem muito próximos, Aiolia, aos poucos, começou a simpatizar com o ariano. Apesar do guardião da Primeira Casa não ter com Aiolia a mesma intimidade que tinha com o Cavaleiro de Touro, acabaram se tornando amigos, aproximados pelas guerras, pela dor de perder um ente querido, pela solidão e pelas acusações de traição.

"_Saga provocou a Batalha das Doze Casas, uma guerra desnecessariamente cruel que ceifou muitas vidas só para alimentar seu orgulho próprio._", resmungou o grego, completando em seguida "_Contudo, devo reconhecer que isto foi essencial para a evolução dos Cavaleiros de Bronze._" E, continuando nesta linha de pensamentos, lembrou que todos sofreram com a morte dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Ao final, sentiu raiva de si mesmo por acreditar que seu irmão era um traidor e acompanhar a silenciosa angústia de Mu pelas constantes lembranças das imagens de seu mestre no Santuário. Em ambos os casos, as saudades comandavam os sentimentos, mas a intensidade do tormento deles não podia ser comparada a uma dor específica. Foi assim que lembrou, com assombro, do estado de Milo após a morte de Camus. Dia após dia, a vida esvaía-se pelos olhos do escorpiano e Aiolia sentia-se frustrado por não ser capaz de aliviar o sentimento de pesar do amigo.

"_Não foi somente minha vida que foi arruinada e por isto mesmo Saga não merece compaixão..._", sentenciou sem remorsos.

Foi interrompido de seus pensamentos por Aiolos. Este sussurrara algo incompreensível, adormecido na cadeira de rodas. Perdido em suas lembranças, o leonino esquecera-se momentaneamente do mais velho. Olhou-o com um misto de ternura e, por um breve instante, percebeu-se tomado por uma sensação de penalidade com a imagem. Balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos e aproximou-se. Aquela posição não deveria estar nada confortável.

Cuidadosamente, empurrou a cadeira de rodas até o quarto. Ao chegar lá, carregou o irmão e foi tomado por uma afeição diferente. Era estranho cuidar daquele que sempre tomou conta dele, algo que o leonino jamais pensou que aconteceria. O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário era forte, indestrutível e só havia morrido porque seu assassino fora um covarde. Neste momento pôde sentir tudo que Shun passou quando cuidou de Ikki, mas ele sabia que não tinha a mesma serenidade do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Queria muito falar com os irmãos Amamiya, pois certamente eles o ajudariam.

Colocou Aiolos gentilmente na cama. Então, afagou os cabelos do irmão, do mesmo modo que este fazia consigo quando era criança e falou baixinho:

– Não se preocupe niisan, cuidarei de você. – jurou para si mesmo, ficou por alguns momentos observando o sono tranqüilo do mais velho e dormiu na outra cama.

* * *

Saga não havia tocado em um só objeto desde que se recolhera em seu quarto. Estava desmotivado e preferia deixar para depois. Havia perdido o irmão, a dignidade e a confiança de todos os amigos. Por que ninguém entendia que ele não era o verdadeiro culpado, mas sim o maldito Ares, que o havia possuído? Por que todos perdoaram e compreenderam a condição de Shun como hospedeiro de Hades e o encaravam como um assassino cruel?

Abraçou-se ao travesseiro, deixou-se amargar por mais perguntas no mesmo sentido e chorou copiosamente.

* * *

Cerca de meia hora depois o sagitariano despertou. Um pouco confuso, percebeu que não estava mais na cadeira. Encontrava-se deitado confortavelmente em sua cama. "_Provavelmente Aiolia trouxe-me aqui._", afirmou para si mesmo e sorriu.

Com esforço, virou-se para o lado. Não entendia exatamente o que acontecia consigo. A sensação era como se seus músculos estivessem sobre o efeito de uma anestesia, mesmo quando estava totalmente acordado. O lado esquerdo reagia lentamente aos seus comandos enquanto o direito parecia "desconectado" do resto do corpo. Estava hesitante e um tanto assustado, mas se esforçava para não deixar nada transparecer ao irmão. "_Aiolia não deve sofrer mais._", pensou consigo quando viu o caçula adormecido. Podia ouvir sua respiração ritmada.

"_Aiolia... sinto muito tê-lo deixado. Não tive escolha, apesar de você, na época, ser apenas uma criança... No entanto, jamais o abandonei de fato. Sempre que pude guardei seus passos. Infelizmente, muitas vezes não pôde ou não quis me sentir, pois acreditava que eu havia atentado contra a vida de Atena_."

"_Muitas vezes tive medo. Temi pelo seu futuro quando o via entregar-se ao desespero, sempre escondido e silencioso, atormentado pela dor, solidão ou pela alcunha de_ "irmão do traidor". _Culpei-me por não estar lá. Mesmo assim tornou-se forte. Tanto fisicamente, quanto no seu caráter. Um exemplo de guerreiro poderoso, destemido e leal! Aquela criança que tantas vezes carreguei no colo tornou-se um grande homem. Quem diria que agora, após tantos anos, quando finalmente estamos juntos, você teria que cuidar de mim..._".

Uma sombra de tristeza tomou conta da face serena de Aiolos. Ajeitou-se como pôde na cama e fitou o criado mudo onde o irmão havia arrumado os porta-retratos. Seus olhos fixaram-se na foto maior e imediatamente os sentiu repletos de lágrimas. Lembrava-se com detalhes da ocasião em que a foto foi tirada. Um misto de emoções tomou conta de si. A felicidade da conquista da armadura, o amor e o cuidado pelo irmão, a dor por ter abandonado tudo aquilo... Tomado por um impulso, estendeu o braço, buscando alcançar o porta-retrato, mas seu corpo lhe traiu, não atendendo com precisão aos seus comandos. O objeto cedeu, esbarrou nos outros e criou o efeito dominó, fazendo com que uma das fotos caísse no chão.

Aiolia acordou sobressaltado com o barulho. Instintivamente pensou em atacar o possível intruso, mas lembrou-se que agora não passava de um humano comum e, ao menos teoricamente, teria uma vida normal pelo próximo ano. Organizou os pensamentos, despertando em definitivo. Seu susto foi ainda maior quando virou-se, viu o irmão com o braço estendido e o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Em um segundo estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama dele, ficando a uma altura um pouco acima do rosto do mais velho.

– Aiolos o que aconteceu? Você está bem? – Perguntou o afoito leonino.

– Aiolia, me perdoe. Não queria ter derrubado suas fotos. Sei como as estima... – Disse, um pouco sem jeito.

– Você não precisa me pedir desculpas, niisan. O que houve? Por que você está assim?

– Estou bem Olia, não se preocupe. É que eu estava vendo seus retratos e quis ver de perto aquele maior... Não sabia que você o tinha guardado por tanto tempo...

Aiolia, em seguida, pega o porta-retratos do chão. Como o piso era carpetado, o objeto resistiu ileso à queda. O leonino fitou o irmão com carinho, sentou na beira da cama e falou pausadamente:

– Fiquei com ela por todos estes anos... Não houve um dia depois que... bem você sabe, do incidente... Que eu não pensei em você, sabe? Sempre tentei entender o que realmente aconteceu e cheguei a duvidar da sua honestidade.

– Eu sei Aiolia... Era difícil, mas às vezes eu podia vê-lo... – Os olhos do mais velho encheram-se de lágrimas. – Eu via seu sofrimento, mas não podia fazer nada...

Aiolos não conteve as lágrimas. O mais novo o abraçou e permaneceu assim até o outro se acalmar. Aiolia segurou a mão do irmão com firmeza e declarou:

– Está tudo bem Olos, estamos juntos agora. Logo você estará completamente recuperado.

– Eu sei. Isto porque meu irmãozinho vai me ajudar, não é? – Com a mão "boa", o sagitariano desajeitadamente afagou os cabelos do leonino. – Agora me fale destas outras fotos! Aquela Amazona de Águia, é Marin, não é mesmo? – Perguntou divertido.

– Er... É sim. – Respondeu o mais novo um pouco nervoso.

– Sempre desconfiei da maneira que você a provocava quando criança... Sabia que formariam um lindo casal. Não é que eu estava certo? – Disse piscando com um sorriso travesso.

– Não é nada disso... – Um acanhado Aiolia apressou-se a responder.

– Sei, sei... Não esqueça que apesar da aparência ainda sou seu irmão mais velho. E esta outra foto? Quem são estes rapazes? Pelas expressões parecem ser seus amigos. São Cavaleiros de Bronze?

– Sim, este é Ikki de Fênix, irmão mais velho do Shun de Andrômeda. Esta foto foi tirada no final do tratamento de Ikki. Na época estávamos morando em Londres e eu ainda cursava Fisioterapia. Foi uma época difícil, pois Fênix estava paralítico e não tínhamos muitas esperanças de cura completa. – afirmou e deu um breve resumo de tudo o que acontecera. Falou do acidente que o mais velho dos Cavaleiros de Bronze sofreu, explicou que ele havia acordado tetraplégico e, com a ajuda das técnicas dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, havia evoluído ao ponto de recuperar todos os movimentos da cintura para cima. Em seguida, narrou o tratamento em Londres, comentou a respeito da cirurgia no cérebro que Fênix havia sido obrigado a submeter-se e finalizou falando da recuperação completa do jovem. – Sabe, apesar de tudo posso garantir que só tivemos sucesso em nossa missão graças à paciência, força e coragem do Shun.

– O garoto que abrigou Hades...

– É. Até hoje custo a acreditar nesta história. Shun é muito doce, uma excelente pessoa. É difícil crer que ele carregava o mal...

– E o outro rapaz? O Cavaleiro de Fênix deve ser incrível, pois sua lendária armadura é considerada uma das mais poderosas.

– Você tem toda razão niisan. Ikki é extraordinário, mas também é uma ótima pessoa. Tornamos-nos ótimos amigos, embora ele tenha um gênio um tanto... er... Como posso explicar? Bem forte.

– Quem é você para falar de gênio forte, Aiolia? – Perguntou Aiolos divertindo-se com a cara enfezada que o irmão fazia. – Sabe, gostaria de conhecê-los algum dia...

Neste momento, Ikki, que aproveitara o fato da porta frontal estar destrancada, entra no quarto sem se anunciar. Foi seguido, até certo ponto, por um envergonhado Shun, que preferiu esperar do lado de fora. Achava que estavam sendo invasivos, algo que desaprovava.

– Que feio! Falando mal dos outros pelas costas. Não lhe deram educação, Aiolia? – Provocou Ikki, sorridente.

– Ikki? Mas... eu pensei que... – Aiolia falou surpreso.

– Pensou que eu estivesse no Santuário, bagunçando sua casa? Pois... Tem razão. Eu só vim até aqui porque a Saori pediu para que viéssemos descobrir se precisavam de algo.

– Ei! Quem lhe deu ordem para bagunçar a minha casa? – Perguntou Aiolia, entrando na brincadeira.

– Agora a casa de Leão é minha.

Shun respira fundo, roda os olhos resmungando algo como _"Esses dois não crescem!_", adentra o quarto e aproxima-se dos gregos.

– Bom dia, Aiolia. Bom dia...

– Espere! Este é o Shun? – Leão indagou surpreso diante da imagem do homem de 2 metros de altura que adentrava o recinto. Sabia que haviam passado 6 anos desde que Hades fora derrotado, mas como Ikki aparentemente não havia crescido, cogitou a hipótese de que os demais tivessem permanecido com o mesmo tamanho que tinham na adolescência. "_Doce ilusão!_", exclamou em mente. – Não pode ser. O Shun que conheci era um menino...

– Delicado e aparentemente frágil? – suspirou Ikki, completando a afirmação de Aiolia – É verdade! Meu irmão sempre foi o mais sensível e humano de todos nós. Por isso até eu mesmo já cheguei a considerá-lo fraco. Felizmente a vida fez com que eu pudesse mudar de opinião e fechou com chave de ouro ao fazer com que ele ficasse o mais alto do grupo.

– O surpreendente não é só a altura, mas vê-lo como homem. – admirava Leão. – Quer dizer... Adulto, maduro...

– Não precisa ficar constrangido, Aiolia. Eu entendi o que você quis dizer e já imaginava que fosse reagir desta forma quando me visse. – Shun afirmava de forma simpática e risonha.

– Confesso que até eu tenho dificuldade de acreditar que já o carreguei no colo, que este seja o meu irmão caçula...

– Shun teve sorte. Puxou à beleza da mãe e a altura do pai. – Comentava o atônito Cavaleiro de Leão. – Felizmente não sobrou espaço pra herdar o mal-humor do irmão.

– Ei! Quem disse que sou mal-humorado?

– E quem disse que eu falava de você? Ao que sei vocês têm mais um irmão, que também já deve estar um homem...

– Sim, é verdade, mas isso não muda o fato de você ter dirigido a indireta a mim. – resmungava Ikki.

– Oh! Ficou bravinho... O tampinha vai fazer o quê? Gritar por socorro? – brincou, fingindo desdenhar do japonês mais velho – Já estou até ouvindo: SHUUUNNNN!!

– Altura não é fundamental. – respondeu um imponente Ikki, dando um meio sorriso desafiador e colocando-se em posição de ataque – Se duvida, vou lhe provar.

– Uma formiga, digo, um franguinho jamais conseguirá derrubar um leão! – provocou Aiolia.

Aiolos acompanhava a discussão dos dois com um misto de sentimentos: alegria, pela amizade e felicidade evidente; melancolia por ter perdido a infância do caçula; tristeza, devido ao seu atual estado de saúde. Shun percebeu a expressão do cavaleiro de Sagitário e sentou-se ao seu lado. Abriu um largo sorriso e, talvez pela primeira vez, pensava que sua atual aparência pudesse dificultar o início do diálogo, uma vez que não queria intimidar o paciente.

– Bom dia, Aiolos. Sou Shun de Andrômeda. Desculpe-me pelos atos do meu irmão, mas ele e o Aiolia se portam assim desde que tivemos a oportunidade de morar no Santuário. – cumprimenta o educado Shun, estendendo a mão direita ao outro.

– Bom dia, Shun. Não precisa preocupar-se... Gosto de ver o meu irmão feliz e já percebi que ele tem muito carinho por vocês. – declarou o sagitariano, estendendo a mão esquerda com um pouco de dificuldade.

– Não sei se o Aiolia já contou, mas nós o adotamos como uma espécie de irmão mais velho quando o Ikki sofreu um grave acidente, chegou a ficar tetraplégico e precisou de um rigoroso tratamento para voltar a andar. – afirmou o garoto, que logo usou a própria mão esquerda para apertar a mão do sagitariano. Só então, baseado na antiga experiência com o irmão, ele teve uma idéia do quadro de Aiolos.

– Sim, um pouco antes de vocês chegarem, ele contou esta história por cima. – respondeu o grego, observando os dois leoninos fingindo uma luta, um pouco à frente da cama dele.

– Ikki esteve muito mal, mas conseguiu recuperar-se plenamente, assim como você também conseguirá!

– Agradeço o apoio de vocês. Sabe, é realmente inacreditável saber que Ikki já esteve pior do que eu estou agora...

– Não fique triste. Confie em si mesmo! Confie em seu irmão e, se quiser, confie em nós. Iremos ajudá-lo da mesma forma que o Aiolia ajudou o Ikki. – afirmou, apoiando uma das mãos em seu braço.

– Gostaria de conhecer seu irmão melhor, conversar com ele... – declarou o sagitariano.

Shun, que já estava preparado para isso, aproveitou o fato dos guerreiros dourados estarem sem seus cosmos, para comunicar-se com o irmão. Avisou que iria levar Aiolia pra cozinha com a desculpa de fazer almoço e o deixaria a sós com Aiolos. Ikki, que havia vindo só para conversar com o sagitariano, logo desvencilhou das brincadeiras para recompor-se.

– Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou morrendo de fome. – Ikki declarou de forma teatralmente convincente – Shun, será que você poderia fazer um dos seus pratos deliciosos?

– Sim, niisan. – respondeu num sorriso gentil e por um momento lembrou-se de como se tornou famoso na cozinha.

Embora tivesse sido mimado por June de Camaleão e Albiore de Cefeu, respectivamente sua melhor amiga e seu mestre na ilha de Andrômeda, o jovem viu-se obrigado a aprender a cozinhar quando teve que cuidar de seu irmão. Sofreu no início, uma vez que nunca tinha chegado perto de um fogão. Inicialmente tentou seguir algumas receitas, em vão. Em geral perdia o ponto, exagerava no tempero ou deixava a comida insossa. Era estabanado e, aparentemente, não tinha nenhum talento para isso. Mesmo assim, sua determinação fez com que o garoto aprendesse a fazer os mais diversos e saborosos pratos.

– Oba! Shun na cozinha... É hoje que eu me farto! Ainda mais depois de tanto tempo comendo a gororoba do hospital. – declarou Aiolia

– Hum... Que tal se você me ajudasse então?

– Não acredito! Você pedindo a minha ajuda? Pensei que Andrômeda não gostasse de intrusos na cozinha. - ironizou Aiolia.

– E não gosto, mas precisarei de você para descobrir onde estão as coisas.

– Ih! Se for assim, Estamos perdidos. Esse cabeça-de-vento não é capaz de indicar nem a localização dos pratos. – Brincou Aiolos, que não tinha entendido o motivo do teatro entre os cavaleiros de bronze.

– Ah! Agora você mexeu com o meu brio. Ikki, por favor, fique com o meu irmão e eu ajudarei o Shun na cozinha. Vou provar que sou muito mais responsável do que vocês pensam. – Bufou o grego mais novo, que saiu rumo à cozinha sob as risadas de Ikki e Aiolos.

Shun despediu-se de seu irmão por cosmo, deixou o quarto, encostou a porta e saiu rumo à cozinha. Aproveitaria para conversar com Leão. Sua intuição dizia que ele precisava desabafar com alguém.

– Aiolos, eu não sou bom com as palavras. Não tenho a sensibilidade do meu irmão, mas assim que soube do seu estado de saúde resolvi vir ajudá-lo, pois entendo o que você está sentindo. Não sei se o Aiolia já lhe contou, mas há algum tempo atrás eu sofri um grave acidente e, quando acordei do coma, descobri que não conseguia sentir ou mover nada do pescoço para baixo; estava tetraplégico e totalmente dependente da ajuda de outras pessoas. – afirmou Ikki, sentando-se na mesma cama de Aiolos para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. As lembranças daquela época ainda feriam seu orgulho.

– Sim, já soube dessa história... – Comentou um pouco reflexivo e, com o apoio de seu braço esquerdo, elevou o tronco o máximo que pôde. Sorriu de forma indecifrável – Felizmente não cheguei a passar pela mesma situação, mas meu estado de saúde também exige que eu peça a ajuda do meu irmão para quase tudo. Meus músculos estão muito fracos e rígidos, principalmente os do lado direito, que ainda não consigo mover. Sei que o certo seria agradecer, visto que o lado esquerdo do meu corpo responde aos meus comandos de tal forma que tenho certa liberdade de movimentos, mas...

– É muito difícil perceber-se dependente. Eu achava humilhante quando alguém via meu irmão dando-me de comer ou mesmo tendo que mudar a posição em que estava porque eu não era capaz de fazer nada sozinho. O mais engraçado foi perceber que eu, que sempre fui um lobo solitário, me revoltava por não poder abraçar ou sentir o toque do Shun. Não vou mentir... Acabei descontando nele toda essa angústia e até hoje me pergunto como ele conseguiu suportar o meu mal-humor naquela ocasião. – sibilou um sorriso.

– Ele te ama muito. Mesmo para mim, que sou quase um estranho, isso fica evidente. Pelo que pude perceber, é um garoto muito bom e generoso...

– Sim, é verdade. Shun está se tornando um grande homem. – Afirmou, com orgulho – Mas, não vim aqui para falar de mim ou do meu irmão. Vim para verificar seu verdadeiro estado de saúde e passar algumas dicas que ajudarão a diminuir a dependência ou, em alguns casos, melhorar o desempenho em determinadas atividades. Não tenha vergonha de xingar, não tenha medo de abrir seu coração ou mesmo de pedir ajuda, pois sei que precisa disso.

Aiolos sorri com o comentário do cavaleiro de bronze. Pede para que ele o ajude a sentar-se na cama e começa a contar suas angústias, seus sofrimentos. Foi ouvido atentamente por Ikki, que o consolou dando-lhe palavras de apoio e esperança.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na cozinha...

– Eu não me conformo! – revoltava-se Aiolia, socando a parede – Ai! Isso dói... – Resmunga, massageando a mão. Ainda não havia se acostumado plenamente com a condição de ser um humano normal – Saga era quem deveria estar numa cadeira de rodas e não o meu irmão. Foi aquele desgraçado quem arruinou a vida de todos no Santuário, foi por culpa daquele maldito que Aiolos está nesse estado! Ele não merecia voltar à vida e muito menos o perdão de Atena. Aquele maldito deveria permanecer no Inferno pra pagar por todos os pecados.

– Por favor, não fale assim. Dá a impressão que todos aqueles que têm algum tipo de deficiência fizeram algo ruim para ter que ficar em tal estado... – Pediu Andrômeda, num leve tom melancólico.

* * *

(1) Baseado em Inversão de Papéis, de Nana Pizani.


End file.
